


Creektober

by Existentialiste



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, south park - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialiste/pseuds/Existentialiste
Summary: Conjuntos de one shoot (pertenecientes al mismo universo) basados en el Creektober





	1. Día 1 - Presentación

Día 1 – Presentación

PoV Tweek

–¡Gah! -exclamé por lo bajo mientras veía el ordenador procesar a video el compendio de imágenes. -¿Realmente esto es necesario Craig?-

El aludido se limitó a depositar un pequeño beso en mi cabello para después alborotarlo más de lo que de por si estaba.

En tanto, yo me dediqué a tratar de ignorar el sonido metálico de las cadenas que colgaban de mi cinturón provocado por mis ligeros temblores, aunque la silla del escritorio de mi novio y sus endemoniadas llantitas parecían tener pacto con el gobierno para hacerme sentir una presión tal que me llevaba de regreso a los días de vivir en el límite entre la cordura y la locura.

Según el reloj que mostraba el programa, el tortuoso proceso duró 13 minutos. A mí me parecieron más largos que el periodo oscurantista conocido como Edad Media.

–¿Listo Tweekers?- enunció Craig, casi susurrándome al oído.

–Puedo ver tu jodidamente sádica sonrisa en el reflejo de la pantalla, Fucker.

–Y yo puedo ver tus jodidamente sensuales pecas resaltadas por el sonrojo.

No tenía replica ante aquello, sabía que tenía razón, solía tenerla cuando se trata de mí. Tras soltar un pequeño sonido de frustración, decidí que era mejor acabar con esto pronto.

–Dispara -expresé, indicándole que podía reproducir el video creado. Vi como su sonrisa se ampliaba, en el segundo previo al inicio del video, vaya que le gustaba joderme en más de un sentido. -Después vendrá mi turno y veremos si sigues sonriendo.

 

Las letras, Tweekers 15-19 aparecieron en la pantalla por unos instantes, dando paso a la primera foto de la colección, la única que coincidía con el recuerdo de mí antes de los 15 años; Justo había sido tomada el día de mi cumpleaños, en ella lucía una camisa verde mal abotonada, cabello corto y desordenado, incluso logró captar el momento preciso de uno de los tics de mis ojos, así como de mis manos jalando mi cabello.

La siguiente foto correspondía a un mes más tarde. Mi camisa abotonada correctamente, mi cabello comenzando a tornarse más largo sin ser cortado. Un mes después, una camisa a cuadros en una combinación de verde, gris y negro, una pequeña cadena, reciclada de mi bicicleta, colgando de mi cinturón… El año 15 verso sobre pequeños cambios básicamente de atuendo, mi rostro aún lucía aniñado.

Año 16, comienza a predominar el negro sobre la usual escala de verdes, incluso el gris se ve desplazado. Mi cabello ya a la altura de los hombros, tornándose menos rebelde que en pasado. Mi rostro sufrió cierto adelgazamiento, las mejillas aniñadas disminuyeron y mis pómulos se afilaron un poco.

Año 17, ya no hay ropa de color en mi guardarropa, todo versa en negro y cierta escala de grises, algún rojo, guinda o morado ocasional. La camisa semi abotonada, más ya no por nervios al vestirme, sino por libre volición, mi cabello por debajo de mis ahora prominentes clavículas, complexión algo desgarbada, como si el crecimiento pidiera a gritos mayor masa muscular.

Año 18, podría jurar que mi cabello, ahora completamente lacio gracias a su propio peso, ahora alcanzaba a cubrirme los pezones. Luciendo algunas camisas sin mangas, mostrando los frutos de haberme decidido a ejercitarme en el transcurso del año anterior, de modo tal que mi cuerpo luce mejor balanceado y menos desgarbado.

Año 19, la única foto corresponde al día de mi cumpleaños, el cual fue hace exactamente un mes. En ella aparezco luciendo una cabellera a media espalda, con los ojos delineados, sosteniendo un cigarrillo en la mano derecha misma en la que porto un anillo de plata con las letras _CT_ grabadas en él.

El video terminó, dejando como resultado un sonrojo total en mi rostro, de magnitud tal que se extendía hasta mi cuello. No me di cuenta de mi entorno hasta que el flash de una cámara me sacó de mi ensoñación. Parpadeé perplejo un par de veces antes de enfocar a mi novio, acto seguido fruncí el ceño y le enseñé el dedo medio.

–¿Qué? Tenía que aprovechar para tomar la foto del mes – alegó mientras sonreía de lado.

–Mi turno- dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie, acto seguido lo hice sentarse en su silla y me quedé de pie a sus espaldas mientras colocaba una memoria USB y daba inicio a mi versión de esta locura que rayaba en la obsesión del uno con el otro.

 

Las palabras Fucker 15 a 19 aparecieron en la pantalla, en los segundos del fondo negro precedente a la primera foto, pude ver como su estúpida sonrisa al fin se había disipado.

15 años, la primera foto se trataba de Craig el día de su cumpleaños. Vestía su usual chaqueta azul junto con su amado chullo azul de pompón amarillo. Estaba enseñándome el dedo medio, al ser tomada mientras hablaba, se alcanza a ver su nada perfecta dentadura. La siguiente lo muestra ahora con una chaqueta de mezclilla lisa, sus usuales tenis han sido sustituidos por unas botas estilo militar. Al igual que conmigo, el año versa sobre pequeñas modificaciones de estilo en su guardarropa.

16 años, la chaqueta de mezclilla llegó para quedarse, ahora la parte del torso es adornada por montones de parches de bandas punk y post punk, el resto de la ropa gira en torno a mezclilla desgarrada y alguna que otra prenda de piel. Su rostro, al igual que el mío, perdió sus rasgos de niño, pero de manera más profusa. A mediados de este año comenzó con su ortodoncia, más ello no afeó la estética de sus labios, los cuales se conservaron igual de delgados a la vista.

17 años, la chaqueta de mezclilla se convirtió en chaleco tras perder una de sus mangas en una pelea. Ya no hay más que un viejo par de converse en medio de un montón de botas con pequeñas variantes en el diseño más siempre de corte militar. A la ropa se sumó el estilo camuflaje. El estirón parece haberse detenido, dejándome con un novio de 1.88 m, dando como resultado una diferencia de 10 cm.

18, años nunca podría quejarme de ese viejo y raído chaleco o de cuando salía solo con ello sobre el pecho, la adolescencia de por si fue bondadosa con él haciendo su cuerpo balanceado entre masa muscular y estatura, a diferencia de mí, ello aunado a que se unió al entrenamiento conmigo, aunque claro él en sumo y yo en box, hizo que aquel estúpido _sex_ , quiero decir, _six pack_ en su abdomen me hiciera estar a punto de sufrir una muerte en extremo estúpida más de una vez. Le retiraron la ortodoncia, en una foto se alcanza a ver su ya perfecta dentadura enmarcada por una sonrisa ladina

19 años, solo hay dos fotos, la primera de su cumpleaños, hace dos meses, en la cual sostiene un cigarrillo contra sus labios, luce un pantalón gris camuflaje y una camisa sin abotonar llena de estoperoles bajo su chaleco de siempre. La siguiente foto corresponde al día de mi cumpleaños, en ella lleva un anillo a juego con el mío, con las letras _TT_ grabadas en él. Aún usa su chullo de siempre.

Cuando la pantalla quedó en negro pude ver el reflejo de su rostro, como mordía su labio inferior, gesto que solía hacer al estar avergonzado y querer ocultarlo. Opté por devolverle el más reciente favor, cobrándome la foto del mes. Al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la cámara, giró la silla a modo de poder jalarme, haciendo que quedara sentado en su regazo.

–Tweekers, pequeño gótico, no deberías desafiarme así- dijo, acercando deliberadamente su rostro al mío.

–Fucker ¿en serio crees que le temo a un punk con ínfulas de más?- repliqué casi rozando sus labios.

No supe quién empezó a reír primero, a estas alturas ya no tenía importancia ¿qué más da cualquier conformista estereotipo? Si algo aprendimos con los años, con los cambios, con la vida juntos, fue que esa compañía que nos hacíamos valía cualquier conformista estándar a romper.

La risa solo fue silenciada cuando alguno de los dos se cansó de la cercanía sin sentir los labios del otro.

 

 


	2. Día 2 - Intercambio de vestimenta

PoV Craig

–Agh…  ¿por qué te dejé convencerme de que esto era buena idea, Tweekers?- inquirí mientras me acomodaba las mangas de holanes de la camisa color vino que portaba, a modo de que no quedaran atorabas en el negro chaleco, estilo victoriano, que lucía. _Joder, este pantalón, con tantas hebillas y cinturones sin motivo en las piernas, me hace sentir el hermano perdido del Sr. Esclavo… Aunque, claro, en Tweekers nunca me han molestado en lo absoluto._

–Por la misma razón por la que yo acepté que montáramos en video todas esas fotos que quisiste que nos tomáramos, Fucker- replicó, sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos.

Al responderme se encontraba de espaldas, sacaba su cabellera de debajo de mi usual chaleco, podía ver como dejaba caer esta en cascada, cubriendo con esa rubia cortina los parches del mismo. No sabía mucho de qué usaría de mi guardarropa, era parte del trato, escoger la ropa del otro sin informarle a la contraparte qué prendas serían.

–¿También aspiras a que me caliente, me dé cuenta del culazo que te cargas y quiera practicar un poco de shibari con los libros que nos enviaron las asiáticas?- dije mientras veía como las cadenas de mi cinturón de estoperoles resaltaban sus nada desagradables caderas, más amplias que las mías.

–Debes de estar envejeciendo para creer que necesito un pretexto para ello- dijo girando el rostro, mostrándome una sonrisa provocadora.

A veces me costaba trabajo asimilar todos los cambios en Tweekers, es decir, no es que no lo ame. Joder, si es precisamente esa actitud suya lo que me ha hecho enamorarme cada vez mas de él. Sólo que, en ocasiones, en mi mente vuelve a ser el niño temeroso y asustadizo que conocí en mi niñez. Ahora podía decir que no tenía miedo de nada, o al menos no lo dejaba ver como en el pasado.

Por ese motivo fue que su respuesta hizo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en mis pómulos y nariz, cosa que hizo que ampliara su sonrisa.

–Como sea -acoté antes de sentarme en la cama- debo ponerme tus extrañas botas antes de que se me congelen los pies.

–No son tan diferentes de las tuyas. Al menos no estructuralmente, aunque obviamente lucen con mucho más estilo.

Solté un pequeño bufido. No es que tenga algo contra el estilo gótico, en el fondo todos los días agradecía mentalmente a los chicos góticos, en especial a Henrietta ya que esta confeccionaba esas ajustadas y sensuales prendas, haber hecho que Tweekers entrara en esto. ¿A quién engaño? Esto sólo me prende en Tweekers, en mi… solo me hace sentir como un idiota geek obsecionado con _Vampire._

–E… -le escuché tartamudear un poco antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar- Estoy listo, Fucker.

Terminé de subir el cierre de la segunda bota. Me sentía extraño, mis botas no suelen llegar hasta prácticamente las rodillas… ni suelen tener una plataforma de 8 cm… Ni tener tantos adornos… _Si sigo pensándomelo jamás me pondré de pie._ A sabiendas de ello, me puse de pie, sin alzar aún la mirada hasta estar completamente erguido.

Por obvias razones, en vez de encontrarme con el rostro, o si quiera la coronilla de mi pareja, me encontré mirando la pared frente a mí, lo cual me hizo soltar una carcajada.

–Tsk, sabía que ponerte mis botas sería mala idea. -intervino el rubio, llamando mi atención.

Baje la mirada hacia él, encontrándolo, a pesar de los pocos pasos que nos separaban, con el cuello estirado de manera tan cómica como si de un niño pequeño mirando a su hermano mucho mayor se tratase. Hubiera aumentado mi risa de no ser porque mi cerebro se enfocó en mi ropa en él.

Bajo el chaleco llevaba mi camiseta favorita, aquella con el estampado de _Gorgonas_ , su cabellera cubría parte de sus claros hombros. Llevaba un par de pantalones que, a pesar de ser modelo _skinny,_ le lucían ligeramente holgados de las piernas y ajustados de manera exquisita en las caderas. Estas últimas resaltaban debajo del par de cinturones sobre puestos, con cadenas sin sentido colgando sobre los mismos.

–Puedo ver tu erección desde aquí, Fucker -dijo chasqueando los dedos frente a mí con el ceño fruncido- Prácticamente la tengo en la cara -bromeó- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué tal luce en mí el punk?

–No puedo decirlo hasta verificar que traigas mis calzones anarquistas… Todo punk debe usarlos.- me justifiqué, acercándome a él, para tomarlo de las caderas.

–Mierda… No sé si lo he hecho bien -enunció haciendo un pequeño puchero, acto seguido se puso de puntillas, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, quizá por nervios quizá por el esfuerzo de llegar a mi altura- No estoy usando ropa interior -comenzó a susurrarme al oído- ¿Eso es más anárquico que tus calzones anarquistas?

No le respondí, al menos no verbalmente. Lo alcé por las caderas, ante lo cual él de inmediato enredó sus piernas en mis caderas, comenzado a rozar nuestras erecciones. Si, probablemente este era su plan desde el inicio, pero ¿a quién mierda le importa? De momento, mi único interés es colar las manos bajo las capas de ropa y comprobar que tan “anárquico” puede ser mi Tweekers.


End file.
